


Nightstar's tears

by Forevalone159



Series: Nightstar assassinations [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Drama, Family Member Death, Gore, Loss of Innocence, Multi, Murder, Sequel, Transformation, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevalone159/pseuds/Forevalone159
Summary: the sequel to Dick's unplanned horrors.After investigating a murder case...things took a more complicated turn....Someone will have to die for all the miseries to end once and for all.





	1. Two years later...

**Gotham City**

“Get them! They’re getting away!” one of the henchmen yelled.

From not far away, a woman was carrying a familiar girl in her hands. They were desperate to escape from Black Mask’s clutches for years, after their endless suffering under the greedy pimps and brutes. The woman was once the sole admin of a certain gang that was torn in half years ago, and then traded for a more valuable test subject to conduct experiments on. Now she was known as ‘Bitch no 69’, one of the most popular sex slaves in Black Mask’s colony.

The girl had suffered a worse than fate than the admin. First, she was torn from her loving family against her will, then her little brother was sold to a possibly more horrifying fate to someone no better than the crime lord, while she was forced to suffer alone in silence. Her raven hair, once long and flowing, was hacked off to her nape. She was stripped of most of the clothes, instead having to wear only underwear and exposing minidresses.

To keep her from using her powers, a special collar was placed onto her neck. The collar was tight and with a lock, so it would be difficult to remove. Her Brother had the same collar as well, as he would had fought back against his captor.

As fast as her legs could carry, the woman, known as Plumeria, ran and jumped from roof to roof, with Black Mask and his goons on hot pursuit. Until she hit a dead end, that was.

When the fugitive looked down, she saw a few trash bags in a garbage dumpster. “I think this is where we part, Mar'i.” Plumeria said before handing clipping on one of her skull clips onto the girl’s collar and throwing her off towards the dumpster. “Farewell…till we meet again.”

She heard someone hitting the trash bags safely before watching the girl running off. “I hope you find someone...” Plumeria prayed. Suddenly, she felt a gun barrel behind her head, interrupting.

“You are not supposed to exist.” Black Mask said, before pulling the trigger.

BANG

Mar'i heard the gunshot just as she knocked onto someone watching in horror. “Plumeria! No!” The person cried in angst. The woman looked pale and paranoid, with her glittery lilac eyes wide open in horror as she saw long lost friend killed in front of her eyes. She was not even aware that Mar'i had grabbed onto her right hand for help.

Mar'i then noticed that she had a similar collar on her own neck. But instead of being simply yellow, she saw traces of green inside. It reminded her of the green in her mother’s eyes…

“Stop right now!” She heard a henchmen yell. She turned to see the chasing men climb down and when she turned back, the woman was gone, sans the glove from the hand she was holding.

Mar'i continued to run, but was eventually stopped by Black Mask himself, who waited patiently for the right time to strike in. He failed to notice the presence of the mysterious woman Mar'i encountered, however.

**The next day**

It had been two years since Kori had fallen from grace. Things were going back to normal for the citizen’s lives, where robberies and murders were frequent. The lives of the bat family had been changed a lot since.

Barbara had to sit in a wheelchair after her poisoning as the mysterious substance had rendered her paralyzed from her waist down. At first, she found life difficult unable to feel her legs, but after learning how to hack into computer systems, she took on the name oracle and began assisted Batman in his investigations.

Dick stopped interacting with anyone else after what happened with Starfire. He never left the streets of Blüdhaven, leading isolation from the rest of the family. He even showed no mercy to whoever disrupt the peace. The thugs ended up fearing Nightwing more than Batman, as it had resulted in deaths and permanent damage.

As for Damien Wayne, he and the teen titans had to say goodbye to Gladion following an attack form Aether Foundation and a masked man he recognized. However, the masked man refused to attack anyone, to the team’s surprise. They noticed a peculiar collar on the man’s neck, indicating that the man may not had attacked them willingly.

Gladion left with all his pokemon, including Taffy. However, he left the lilac vulpix with the green hairpin under the team’s care after seeing an attachment to all of them, especially Raven. He also took his personal items with him for unknown reasons.

Jason and Roy sustained serious injuries from their failed attempt against Black Mask. While Jason recovered eventually, Roy was not so lucky. A few bullets had hit his vital organs, such as his lungs and intestines. Eventually, the redhead was declared dead and no one attended in his funeral.

As for batman himself, he was in the middle of examining a crime scene, of the murder of a girl named Plumeria. The victim was shot on the head, brain splattered on the scene. After Gladion’s departure, there were no one left to recognize her. He took a sample of DNA of her and scanned the bullet for traces. When he was done with the investigation, he sent the information to Oracle, who did the hacking.

Near the crime scene, a suspicious glove was found. The detective picked it up and saw something wrong with the two large buttons sewn on them.

One of the buttons opened and revealed a few galaxy blue capsules. “Oracle, I’ll be scanning the glove and the pills. You gather the information about them.” Batman told.

A while later, Barbara responded. “There are two fingerprints. I had no idea which fingerprint was in the glove…but the ones on the outside…you wouldn’t want to believe” “Whose fingerprints? Don’t tell me it’s Black Mask’s.” Batman replied.

“No. It belonged to none other than Mar'i Grayson.” She told him.

Batman froze, remembering the girl and her brother’s kidnapping by Black Mask who was still at large. Not to mention, no one had gotten close to finding any trace of lost siblings, much less an incriminating one.

“As for the fingerprints inside of the glove, they matched those of another missing person, Miss Anabel Magenta. She was declared legally dead by her former underling Lou Karr, but her actual whereabouts are unknown.” Oracle told the bat.

“Anabel Magenta. The international detective?” The bat questioned. Oracle then reported “Yes. According to Lou Karr, she and half of an Alolan gang Team Skull were killed by a fire in Po Town. Including the Leaders Guzma and Plumeria.”

“As for the pills, they had a similar chemical formula with the poison that affected Starfire and me.” Oracle added on.

Batman then looked back to the corpse. “From my investigations, Plumeria had died less than a day ago. Which means that Lou Karr may had lied about their deaths.” He told Oracle.

She asked, “Anything else incriminating?” “She had a brand mark on her belly, halfway through her pants. It’s a logo I had never seen before.” The bat told her.

“I knew this logo. It’s the symbol logo of an alolan shelter that help animals and some mysterious creatures alike. It had once funded Team Skull for the search of creatures from the other worlds, after which Team Skull disbanded from a fire.” Oracle explained, after she recognize the brand on Plumeria’s corpse. “The pills you showed me have the same symbol, which means they might be related.”

After some decisions, Batman called commissioner Gordon. “Jim, I’ll be going on a vacation to Alola tomorrow. Keep this city safe.”


	2. Alola

**The next day…**

It had been a long journey from Gotham City to the tropical islands of Alola region through a ferry, yet the ride was so fast.

The waves were so intense that fishes could fly from the sea anytime soon, the wind could cause someone to fly off the tiny boat. Bruce was not alone of course, with his bat computer and oracle, who had volunteered to go along with him.

Tim was unavailable as he had classes to teach and crime to fight. Jason was recovering from his injuries. Damien had business going on at Jump City while Dick was still in deep depression. Leaving only Barbara who volunteered and along with the bat computer.

As relaxed as the region sounds, he wasn’t here for a vacation. He was there to find and locate Lusamine and question her regarding the pills and two of the lost team skull members.

There, he did many things, including befriending and gaining trust of branch chief Wicke, interrogating a few Aether scientists and finally locating the missing boy Starfire lost.

The worst thing happened when he finally found the President of the fraud organization.

When he finally had access of her secret basement, he saw her, along with two emaciated people, a man and a woman. The two of them looked terrified and paranoid at the sight of the bat, as if they were about to be tortured. Batman could smell stench from them, as they might not had changed out from their outfits. In fact, they were wearing the same outfits when they disappeared, sans a missing glove from the woman’s right hand.

The sight of the frozen creatures collected in the room disgusted the vigilante. They reminded him of Mister Freeze and what he did to his wife. He could see the Brown fox creature known as ‘Taffy’ back when Gladion was in the Teen Titans, along with many mysterious creatures he had never seen before. There, he saw what happened the missing ex-branch chief, Faba, who had tried to leave due to him telling a fellow employee of having enough of the madwoman.

From the red faint lines on the man’s arms, Batman could tell that he was treated brutally by the saintly looking Lusamine. As for the woman, she was treated no better, from her blood-stained locks and deep circle under her eyes.

“Well, well, well…at last you came…” The madwoman said. “It would be a big waste if I am just to let them go just like that…so let’s see how my new creation cook in!”

Lusamine abruptly brandished a gun and before Batman can do anything, she shot the battered woman from the back. The abused man turned towards his fellow cellmate only to get shot on the head.

The next thing Batman knew, the two battered people became misshapen mutants, the arms had grown so much and suddenly, that the fabrics of the woman’s business suit couldn’t handle anymore stretch and tore away.

“Farewell you two useless children. I hope no one mourns you.” Lusamine cheerfully dismissed her pawns, before disappearing to another place.

The bat was then forced to fight the two helpless giants. Eventually, due to his martial arts experiences and similar fights before, Batman stood victorious. Watching as the two bodies shrinking back to normal, the vigilante was reminded of when his parents were shot dead in front of him at Jake’s age.

He took a sample of the remaining toxin Lusamine injected the two prisoners with. It was as glittery as the pills harvested from the buttoned glove, but it’s purple in color. Not just that, but microorganisms could be seen inside.

The toxin need not be directly injected into the body. The woman was shot on her hair bow, which shielded her neck, therefore, the dart did not pierce her skin at all. The man was not lucky as the dart broke the rim of his sunglasses, injecting into his head. Their mutations still ended up the same, nonetheless.

Jake, who had been hiding in a corner, carefully approached towards the woman. “Night, are you alright?” He asked frantically, worrying about her. The woman smiled a little in agony, barely able to reach out to the boy.

Batman then recognized the two Lusamine had abandoned. They were supposed to be dead years ago, like Plumeria. The man, Guzma, had been so starved that he looked like a living skeleton, most of his hair had fell out as a result of malnutrition. The woman, none other than Anabel, was wearing the same glove that was retrieved at Plumeria’s crime scene on her left hand.

The two were bathed with the metallic scent of blood, lash marks were seen all over them. Jake was comforting the two after all those traumas. “It’s alright now…Nights…” Jake told them. “We’re getting out of here for good…”

What Jake didn’t know that due to the crimes the two were forced to commit, they will be sent to Arkham Asylum for rehabilitation and investigations.

Eventually, Bruce managed to relocate all the other missing Team Skull grunts, all of them in a healthy yet emaciated condition. Just a little bit of therapy and they were good to go. Unfortunately, he was unable to locate Lusamine or rescue any of her ‘personal collection’, as he could not remove the collar from Jake without risking killing him.

On the way back to Gotham, Bruce watched Jake assuring the two broken criminals that things would go better. Even for someone stripped of his innocence completely, he still cared about the people around him, or that he saw them as siblings…like his missing older sister.

According to Oracle, the two prisoners had been forced to commit hideous acts that included having to raid the Titans tower and sabotaging a girl’s career as a trainer of unknown creatures for Guzma and various murder attempts for Anabel, including the four cases of poisoning that resulted in four miscarriages, with the mothers permanently handicapped and one of them died of despair being a witch.

The last task was to kill Selina Kyle, Bruce’s part time girlfriend, for dissing the Aether foundation and called out that Lusamine was a heartless bitch, that even deadshot, a doting father, was better. Lusamine must had not take the revelation well and had sent Anabel to kill her, but that plan got foiled when Plumeria got murdered.

Meanwhile, at Blüdhaven, Dick received news that his father finally found his son that he had never seen before. He had found information earlier that his sister’s fingerprints were found on the glove of the mysterious assassin that killed all his unborn children two years ago and left their mothers sterile. He was told that they would meet up at Arkham Asylum, where his one and only love was imprisoned in following her insanity of the loss of all her children overnight.

_“Dick, I have found the person who had caused us pain and misery and she will be sent to the asylum for her actions. It appears that she had been tortured for years.”_ Barbara told him through the phone.

On the way to Arkham Asylum, Dick felt a little excitement for having to see his son for the very first time, yet he also felt anger for the person who made him who he was currently as that person had been sent there as well. He couldn’t wait to see them there…as things began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or something...even critics...  
Sorry if it's a big rush...as I was away to another country without any time for work...  
The future chapters might have resident evil 2 elements in it...so stay tuned, whoever you are...


	3. Aaron Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally saw his son for the very first time!

**Arkham Asylum**

It had been almost two years since Kori had been admitted there. She had not moved or ate anything at all there, since she never regained consciousness. Every week she was dosed with tranquilizer and sedatives so that she would not cause another rampage again.

Most of the fellow inmates took pity on Kori on sight. Some for the pain of losing loved ones overnight, others for being Black Mask’s victims themselves.

“The one thing I didn’t regret was saving a pregnant mother from Black Mask’s clutches…even if that resulted me and Harley soaked in a bath of acids!” Joker commented. “That son of the bitch…I swear I will bash his skull into a grinder if he dared to touch my future daughter!”

Harley agreed with him, of course. So was Poison Ivy, who was relieved that her deceased child won’t have to suffer from the crime lord’s clutches at all. Deadshot and Catwoman were worried about their loved ones, fearing for their lives from Black Mask and seeing how low Kori had fallen, they feared that they would suffer the same fate.

Mister freeze had become more protective of his wife since Kori’s imprisonment, as he had heard stories of wives kidnapped by Black Mask or his goons. Coincidentally, Deadshot had failed to protect his wife from him and his daughter only survived due to being in school at that time.

Since her incarceration, Kori’s only visitors were her sister and Dick, who found out about her plight. Even then, neither got close contact with her nor were allowed more an hour, at most. In fact, the visits were very rare as she was regarded as one of the most dangerous inmates, even more than Killer croc or Bane.

Yet, something had kept Kori alive, was it her determination? Her willpower? No one knew. She, like Superman, was an alien with no human blood. Some said it was her biology that helped her survive, others thought that she had been tainted with grief.

Meanwhile, at Batman’s side, Dick finally saw his son Jake for the very first time. At one glance, he looked like a clone of his father, save for the slightly tanned skin and glowing blue tips of his fingers. But when Jake showed his powers to his father, Dick realized that he was his mother’s son. “Did you get the bastard who poisoned Kori, Barb?” Dick asked.

Barbara gestured her hands on two stretchers with the two criminals. “They are currently in sedatives, there’s nothing they can do to harm you.” She told him.

Dick then looked at the two comatose criminals and noticed the collar on their necks. The collars were filled with green and yellow Kryptonites, hinting that they might be part Kryptonians. “Those two are aliens?” Dick asked. “Why are there Kryptonites there?”

No one knew why, as their DNA were not confirmed.

Deeming the collars useless, Bruce ordered the collars removed from the two criminals and had them get a checkup.

Dick then requested “Can I see Kori again? I know that she’s only allowed limited visits…but I would love to deliver the good news to her.” “Go ahead. Bring your son with you too. Just don’t startle her or you know what will happen.” A guard replied and gave him permission.

“What are we supposed to do with those two?” Aaron Cash asked. Batman thought for a while before replying “We will be sending them to Black Gate once they are a bit stronger. Guzma’s crimes are minor, so he will be serving two years at most. As for Anabel…she will be getting a life sentence, at least.”

Guzma might not had heard it, but Anabel, having just regained her consciousness, heard everything clearer than crystal. Didn’t Batman understand their plight? Do they need to suffer for their whole lives? Too weak to ask, no one answered her.

“Isn’t life sentence too light on Anabel? Why not sentence her to death?” Aaron questioned. Batman replied, “She might have family, someone to miss her.” “Excuse me? She has absolutely no family! She had committed murders! Look what she did to Starfire! She would had lived a happily ever after with her kids! Barbara would still be walking too!” Aaron complained.

Batman disagreed. “Black mask was the one responsible for Starfire’s plight. Anabel just merely poisoned Starfire and three other women. She never successfully murdered anyone and the one time she killed someone; the victim was not one of the intended targets.” He told the officer.

Then, Barbara interrupted, “Since Anabel took someone’s life, I agreed with Mr. Cash’s suggestion…but not without a life sentence first! Who cares if it was forced, it deserved to die for endangering my life!”

“Oracle, don’t you think it’s a bit too extreme? Anabel might had killed someone, but none of her crimes are committed willingly.” Batman sternly told the handicapped woman off.

To Dick’s side he looked pitifully at his love, after everything she had went through. “Mommy?” Jake asked, finally reunited with his mother for the first time in two years. “Why is she sleeping here?” “It’s a long story, son.” Dick replied solemnly, unwilling to disturb his son with the truth.

The boy then asked when will Kori wake up. “I-I have no idea…” The father replied. “But according to the doctors here…she would likely never recover.”

Back to Batman’s side, the two prisoners captured at Alola were wheeled off to the intense treatment area, where they would be cleaned up and be sent to specialized cells, as abnormalities were found in their DNAs.

“I wondered when we are getting rid of Koriand’r! It’s such a chore to inject tranquilizers into her bloodstream! The stupid needles keep breaking as if it was a toothpick!” Aaron yelled. “Ahh!!! Not to mention we have absolutely no hopes getting her back to normal at all! Even Killer croc refused to eat her!”

Batman explained, “Her only chance of ever recovering is when we finally get rid of black mask for good and get her kids back. We have Jake already; we need to search for Mari and defeat Black Mask once and for all.”

“Apparently, Mari had left her fingerprints on one of Anabel’s gloves. That means she must be there.” Barbara noted.

“Black Mask’s DNA is also found in the embryo Plumeria was carrying. It was 11 weeks, at most.” Batman added. “Which means he was also there.”

Everyone went silent afterward.

**Intensive treatment**

Anabel, having heard everything, tried to struggle free. But with the effects of Lusamine’s toxin touching her skin and her weakened body, she was unable to move.

“What type of regular human can emit such auras? What type of human have those weird eyes of yours?” She remembered Lusamine questioned her.

The abandoned prisoner swallowed the air. Whatever that’s going to happen, she could tell they would make her miserable and dehumanized for a very long time.

Just then, Anabel heard the familiar sound of electric razor buzzing nearby.


	4. Alfred Pennyworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter bakas!!!  
Can't wait for titans season 2 and maybe see Anabel in pokemon masters soon!

**???**

“The operation is done. It won’t try to run away anymore.” A certain surgeon told black mask. “It won’t be able to resist you either.” “What did you do?” The man sternly asked.

The surgeon, known as Hush aka Thomas Elliot, showed him a freshly cut pair of arms and legs. The limbs were littered with scars and bruises, bones can be seen peeking out at the bloody end. In fact, they seemed completely intact.

“For a half alien, the skin is quite easy to cut through.” Hush commented. “But I guess it’s because of her genetic defects.”

Black mask coldly smiled. “I guess that slut really did what’s coming to her, eh?” He sneered.

Doctor Johnathan aka scarecrow then asked, “What are we supposed to do with those things?” “We’ll leave those at her father’s house. Let this be a warning for him that we can never ever be stopped.” Roman replied. “That’s all he’s seeing of his long-lost daughter!”

**Arkham Asylum**

The two inmates were strapped onto two separate metal chairs, after being stripped of their damaged outfit. Guzma, still unconscious, seemed to be unaware that he was going to be in another prison very soon. As for Anabel, she helplessly cried, knowing that what’s left of her identity would be stripped off from her.

She could see the sharp blade of scissors placed on a nearby table, along with an electric razor. She knew what they were for.

“No…not the hair…” Anabel whimpered, begging the Arkham guards not to cut her locks off her.

But no one listened.

Even if they did, they would had ignored her anyway. In fact, every single inmate that were not superpowered were subjected this way.

“Which one do you pick first?” One of the ruthless guards suggested to a doctor, who replied without hesitance, “The woman first, look how pitiful she looks with blood splashed all over her.”

Said guard picked up the scissors and advanced towards a struggling Anabel like a spider towards his prey, excitedly for his pleasure while the doctor watched in heartlessness and joy.

“Don’t! Please! I’m begging of you!” Anabel cried, “Stop! No!”

**Batcave**

“Mr. Wayne, my team had found a cure to the substance you send us!” A scientist from a faraway place called him.

“What is it?” Batman asked.

_“The effects of the toxic can be completely reversed by consuming the hearts of people who had fallen through ultra-wormholes. In other words, the person must die in order to cure someone suffering the poison.”_ The teenage scientist, known as Kaga Kusha, informed.

“Are there any non-lethal alternatives?” Batman questioned.

Kaga replied. _“Unfortunately, there are none. And the heart must be whole, otherwise the cure won’t work well. I am sorry if that really bother you, since it’s necessary for some people have to die for another person’s sake.”_

The scientist hung up the phone after that.

Batman froze when he found out the news. The fastest way to cure anyone poisoned was for Anabel to be executed, even then, the faller’s heart could only save one person. Guzma’s crimes were not enough for the death penalty, either. The hearts could only cure two of the women Anabel poisoned.

Barbara, who was incurably paralyzed from the waist down from the poison.

Kori, who was rendered permanently sterile and insane because of the poison and the trauma from losing three children simultaneously.

Pamela Isley, with her immune system severely weakened and contracted a deadly disease that rendered her mute and paralyzed completely.

For them to survive and recover completely, the two fallers he rescued must die, and at least one of them would still have to suffer under the effects of the toxin for the rest of her life.

Just then, Dick rushed into the batcave, with his little boy in his arms. “Bruce! You won’t believe what the hell happened!” The distressed father yelled.

Bruce’s long-time butler, Alfred, arrived carrying a body bag. “You wouldn’t want to believe what this bag contained, Master Bruce.” He placed the bag onto the ground for Bruce to examine it.

The bag contained a familiar set of limbs. They might had been brutally bruised and whipped before their amputation, but Jake cried at the sight of it. “Sister…no…”

The thigh bones and shoulder bones were seen, still wet with blood. They were also intact, with the joints clearly visible. They were amputated less than a day ago, but the hands were unreasonably cold.

“He must had found sister! I want him to pay!” Jake yelled; his hands began to glow. With his powers finally unrestrained for the first time, he unleashed a power he never felt before.

Except that he was too weak to do anything right now.

Arkham Asylum

Now confined in the tiny cells of the Asylum, Anabel sat there alone, breathing in scarecrow’s fear gas. She was placed in the villain’s cell, after he escaped from captivity weeks ago. She felt the hallucinations of people and creatures alike dying around her, being chased by beasts that thought of her and big boy as a pathway back home.

She had recurring nightmares of it, ever since she heard her friend being taken away for sex trade, ever since she witnessed the same friend murdered in front of her, ever since she remembered. In fact, she didn’t have a single moment of happiness whenever her former underling was around.

_‘What the hell is wrong with you?! You monster!’ Looker yelled. ‘How dare you smile at the champion?! You want to be a bitch is it?’_

_‘Why must you pretend to be a human?’ Lusamine taunted. ‘Give it up! Accept who you are as the animal you always will be!’_

Anabel could not do anything to fight back, let alone defeating them. Not to mention that they might be correct about her being a disposable tool for the people’s sake. Now, she lost what was left of her humanity and identity. Despite the assurance that the hair would grow back, it would take another decade for it to restore to her fluffy thigh length. Oh, not to mention she had to spend many years more in prison along with death penalty, despite the crimes unwilling committed and her insanity.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt something growing on her right hand. It felt as if her skin was forcefully torn open, feeling cold like ice. When the inmate looked down to her hand, it seemed normal.

Except that a mark resembling a closed eye appeared on the back on her hand. It was weird, since she had never sustained any injuries on her hands, let alone leaving scars left there.

She then ran her fingers onto her shorn head, crying out over the loss of her life. The brand of Aether Foundation’s logo, deeply brunt onto the palm of her mutated hand, rubbed her head like a lump of dead flesh over the blades of the stubbles. It felt as if her hands were cut with knifes repeatedly, deeply into her bones.

She might had imagined harming herself that way…but the feelings were different…

Anabel looked back to her scarred hand once again and looked at the ‘eye’ on the back for a little while, only for it to suddenly open.

Then, she blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nothing against Mar'i, just to let you know.  
I've read inhuman content...so sorry for what happened to Mar'i...although she will die in a future chapter.


	5. Killer Croc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early halloween guys!!!
> 
> There's full of ironies, can you find all of them?

**A few days later…**

“Help! We’re attacked!” A guard cried out before fleeing for his life.

The attacker followed. Their head, once recognizable, had mutated so rapidly that it was no more than a large sack of tumors and matters. The body from the neck down remained normal, however, as the body was clearly that of a certain emaciated male Batman recently brought in.

On the other side of the Asylum, inmates from the specialized cells were fleeing from a similar monster. The monster was clearly a certain female prisoner that went through an entire lifetime of sufferings. Her right arm had mutated into a larger and rougher rod, with eyes and zebra colored claws grown on the hand, clearly scaring the soul out of staff and prisoners alike. The woman’s head was only a stubble from her traumatic haircut, revealing a tiny brand mark of Aether foundation’s logo on her forehead.

The raid was so sudden and fast, no one had the time to react and rescuing inmates were risky enough to add fuel to the fire, in other words, more casualties would occur. “Oh my god! Scarecrow become a female William Birkin!” One of the inmates even yelled before fleeing the Asylum. It was justified, as the female prisoner was in the doctor’s cell.

Aaron cash called Batman about the attack as he ran to safety with his fellow guards. “The two prisoners you brought us had to be stopped! They had become literal monsters!” The man called out.

The call was so loud that Jake, who was crying over his sister, overheard Cash’s words. “Grandpa, are they ok?” The boy asked.

Batman froze, as the two inmates were Jake’s only friends outside his family, especially Anabel, whom he was very attached to her no matter how dangerous she looks.

The vigilante shook his head. “No, Jacob. I’ve a serious mission there. Your friends had started a havoc in Arkham Asylum, and I have to neutralize them.”

The boy then requested to join him on his mission. “Gramps, can I help? Mommy need rescuing too.”

**Somewhere in steel mill**

When Mari regained consciousness, she was unable to feel her limbs.

She panicked, as she thought she was tied up again.

She was back in her cell, right next door to Black Mask’s personal room. Plumeria once resided in the cell opposite her, separated from a few panels of thick soundproof glass. Now, with Plumeria’s demise, she was all alone once again.

The empty cell once housed her little brother, the brother she tried and failed to protect. When Plumeria was first thrown there, Mari thought she was replacing her brother as a sex slave. Despite not hearing any voice from the older woman, the two got along very well, becoming each other’s source of comfort. The woman was really determined to get out free unlike her, who had given up hope after thinking what might had happened to Jake.

She opened her eyes and tried to get up but found out that her limbs were all amputated from her. To make things worse, Black mask and his alliance were with her.

Black Mask was not the only person she feared. Hush, another ex-childhood friend of her grandfather with a similar background like Roman. He was famous for administering surgeries on people of all ages with significant success, however, as she was related to Batman, Hush hated her with a passion and was more than happy to see her this way.

Scarecrow, another of Black Mask’s allies, was responsible for intimidating hostages in captivity to prevent escape or any resistance. He had plenty of fear gas and toxins in hand and could produce much more. For some unknown reasons, Plumeria was completely unaffected by the toxins unlike her, which ironically, feared of death. Alongside him was fright, his personal female assistant. Fright was also Black Mask’s ministry of science, therefore, there’s no point expecting her to show any pity.

Mari also saw Penguin and Two face, two of batman’s rouges. Although the two were enemies, it’s quite a rare sight to see them smiling together. The terrified girl could see the smug, sadistic grins on the obese man’s distorted face and both of two face’s halves. The two men were the most common visitors, often bringing perverted goons over praying for little girls and rarely, boys imprisoned there.

On their hands were a few packets of condoms, which told Mari that things were going downhill.

“Well, well, well, something didn’t know what’s coming to it, eh?” Fright snorted. “Dying for another round of pain and fucking? Sure. We can grant you that.”

Mari tried to speak but found out that her vocal cords were disabled, and nothing came out at all.

Everything became a blur next. The familiar pain between her legs… the threat of death… finally, the condom, filled with liquid of the men inside her. It doesn’t help with the fact that the rubber may be coated with her own liquids as well. No matter how many times Mari was violated, there’s one thing for sure.

She will never enjoy any of these.

**Arkham Asylum**

When Batman, Nightwing and little Jake finally arrived at the destinated area, the site was in chaos. Near the entrance, the inmates were all terrified, even the most dangerous ones, of the monsters.

Why? At least ten of the strongest inmates were killed before they could even fight back. One of them happened to be killer croc, found in a gigantic hole filled with sewage water. That inmate, who was last seen trying to eat a horribly mutated Guzma only for his head to be bitten off and swallowed whole instead. His headless corpse was also mauled into pieces, exposing his intestines filled with partially undigested bones. There was a print of a tail of a humongous fish for reasons unknown.

Mistor Victor Zsasz was also among the victims as the attack occurred while he was killing a nearby person and he had not enough time to escape. His torso was crushed by a nearby ceiling, while his head was clawed by Anabel’s severely mutated claws. His corpse was carried out from the building, what’s left of him was so unsightly that he could not get out of his body bag without any puking.

However, the person he almost killed survived as Zsasz took the attack for them.

Joker and Harley tried to save poison Ivy but was refused as she considered herself to be completely useless. The plant hybrid was crushed to death by another ceiling; however, her corpse was never found.

After explaining everything to the dynamic trio, Aaron Cash frantically urged them to stop the monsters once and for all. “Where’s Koriand’r? Someone must be saving her!” Nightwing yelled, when he noticed that Jacob’s mother was not among the surviving inmates.

“We are afraid that she won’t make it.” Another guard replied. “We left her for dead, all alone, because she’s too dangerous to save. One of the inmates you brought in, Anabel Magenta, might have the same powers she processed.”

Batman grabbed the shirt of the guard and interrogated him. “Please tell me where the fuck she is! Or I’ll feed you to the monsters!”

While watching his gramps questioning the guard, Jacob tearfully looked at his father. “Are we going to find mommy, daddy?” Dick looked back and saw the familiar brand on the boy’s forehead. “What the hell did that Lusamine bitch did to your face?” Dick asked his son back.

Jacob averted his gaze, as if he was about to cry. “Don’t worry, Jake. We’ll find your mommy.” A worried Dick assured. “And then your sister. Ok?”

Then, Batman knocked the grunt out. “Let’s go, Nightwing. Take your little boy with you. We are going to stop those fallers.”

“With poison Ivy dead, there’re just two left, right?” Dick asked. Batman nodded his head.

“Yes, Nightwing, but there’s one more thing.” The older vigilante asked.

“Eh?”

“We must harvest their hearts in order to cure them.”


	6. Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Arkham Asylum**

As soon as the dynamic trio entered the Asylum, they were met with a horribly mutated Guzma and his seemingly lifeless body. The legs were partially fused from his murder of killer croc, with the feet resembling a mermaid’s tail. The man’s head had grown a new pair of legs longer than his already tall body, his face became disfigured beyond recognition.

“Nightwing, take Jake and let me deal with this monster! Find Kori as soon as possible!” Batman commanded his son.

Nightwing hesitated for a second, holding his son in his hands. “What are you going to do then?” The distressed father questioned. “You can’t just risk yourself alone!” “Just go! I’ll be fine until then!” The old bat retorted.

As soon as Nightwing and his son left, the monster let out a loud howl. Judging from the expressions, Batman knew that Guzma was terrified and that he had no idea what happened to him. Nonetheless, unlike any other inmates, the infected man must be killed in order to cure Barbara or Kori from their poison completely.

Batman threw a batarang at the monster without hesitation, the weapon hit one of the extras grown from the tumor filled head, but it didn’t bleed.

But rather, the monster simply flinched, possibly feeling pain, before becoming angered and rushed towards at Batman, with the intent to kill him.

Batman dodged the monster just in time and denotated a blinding smoke bomb which would normally prevent people from seeing, but Guzma seemed to be immune to the smoke and continued to pursue batman.

Out of desperation, batman threw an ice bomb onto the monster, immediately freezing him. Guzma survived the impact, but somehow, the tumors on what was left on his head stopped moving. It would not be long before the mutated thug break himself free from the ice prison, so Batman immediately threw another batarang towards Guzma’s chest, impaling his lung to prevent him from absorbing oxygen.

The monster broke free of the ice and began spasming. Not because of his now defected lung, but because the tumors on his head began to mutate further. Batman watched as Guzma about to mutate down to his neck, with black and white hair falling off from the inmate’s head by chunks.

Suddenly, a mysterious ray of light shot by and severed the monster’s neck in half. The faller died from the impact instantly since his body’s connection to his brain severed. The light resembled a starbolt, the energy bolts that Starfire used to shoot, but since her incarceration, not one starbolt was shot. The starbolt was pink instead of the princess’ green, which strike the bat as odd.

From a distance away, the semi-conscious faller, Anabel, took a series of deep breaths when she realized what she had just done. Not that it mattered to her anymore anyway, as she felt the literal emptiness and hollowness in her partially mutated body. What she had in her was no longer inside, being ripped out of her before the imminent contamination seized control of her completely. She had to do it. She had to put her loved one out of misery. Now it’s just her alone against the world. Forever.

There was no blood on her hand, never since her hand was still protected by her buttoned glove, until she ripped her own life out. Anabel found it ironic that her left hand, which was her dominant, suffered less damage and was not inflicted with any scars in any way. Back in her times in Interpol, she was punished frequently by Looker usually for using her left hand without specific reasons, something she found odd since he never did the same to one of his clients who wore a watch on his right wrist.

Before batman could look for her, Anabel fled as far from the Asylum as possible, horrified by the deed she committed.

At Nightwing’s side, he watched as Jake nudged a comatose Kory for her to wake up. It was no use since Kory was dosed with heavy amounts of tranquillizers and sleeping drugs to prevent her from wrecking another havoc which would had caused civilian deaths if not stopped. Since at that point, the fallers’ hearts could not be obtained uncontaminated, he had no choice but to watch the love of his life fell to the point beyond repair.

Dick knew what was like to lose a child and being raped. After breaking up with the alien a decade ago, Dick and Barbara had a son named Johnny who died of fever at three and the devastation led to him broke up with her as well. He was surprised at first when Kori had two children with him until Jake told him how he and his sister were born, which at first shocked Kori as well.

They were just like Conner aka Superboy, artificially created hybrids that were eventually adopted after their rescue and were the only survivors of their creation experiments. Kori adopted the kids after their breakup, which meant that Kori was just like batman. Judging form the multiple failures from the creation experiments, the baby Kori briefly carried was very unlikely to survive to term anyway.

“Mama, I am back.” The eight-year-old boy told his unconscious parent. “With papa around, we’ll be going home soon.”

While keeping an eye on his remaining son, Dick stumbled across a pile of lilac hair, tied neatly with a black ribbon. The hair was worn out with blood stains everywhere, in the middle of the pile, laid a radiating, bleeding odd shaped heart.

“Huh? What is this?” Dick jumped at the sight of the heart. It was when he found a blood-stained scissors and a blunted hair clipper, along with a few bloody rib bones. The bereaved father picked up the pile of hair, the heart too cold to touch by hand.

Jake looked back to his father, clutching his mother’s body. “Jake, hold these. I’ll be carrying your mom out here.” Dick requested his son.

**Outside the Asylum**

The bat family gathered in front of a large truck. Batman was carrying Guzma’s headless corpse, while his son was carrying his unconscious alien lover and the boy was carrying a pile of hair to protect his hands from a freezing heart on top of the pile. The sky was pouring with rain, pitying the bereaving parents of the poor merman, both of whom among the crowd surrounding the bat family.

The road trip back home was a long one. As Jacob had to spend the entire time wailing over his friend’s demise. Dick was there to comfort his grieving son, but nothing can be done to cheer the boy up. There’s also the cold heart that Dick brought home. It was radiating the same aura the fallers had, red, the color of the blood splattered all over Guzma’s lifeless body, just like Plumeria’s now cremated corpse when she was first found dead. Guzma died not knowing his bestie’s demise, even though she was killed in front of Anabel’s eyes.

The man’s body will be autopsied, and have his heart used for the cure. So will the last faller, if they are fast enough. The heart Dick collected will be studied until further information were found and then be used to make the same cure.

Batman successfully stopped the Asylum Rampage, without killing anyone, to his surprise. However, Anabel got away and black mask was still at large, Mari’s location was still not found. At the meantime, Batman will have to hunt down the other Jokers that might had escaped from the Asylum. By Jokers, the serial killers that were affected by their victims’ curse. The Joker working for Harley was chemical caused by Black Mask.

**???**

In the two years since Kommand’r received her prophecy, she and her husband had a pair of twins together, a boy and a girl. The birth of the twins vaguely reminded the queen of her missing uncle, Greend’r, who was kidnaped by Kryptonians the day of her sister’s birth. Her uncle looked identical to her father, except for the unusually pale skin and green hair. They were both 5 months shy to turning 400 years old when their home planet was invaded by both the Gordanians and Kryptonians during when the princesses’ mother was in labor. Nothing was heard from her prince since then.

They were on the way to earth to visit Kory when the Asylum rampage break out. Kory was not the only person they were visiting though, as the prophet they used to visit had migrated to earth not long after telling the queen of her fate. Earth months ago, the prophet disappeared without a trace, not just to the royal couple, but to the family he had built during his time on earth. His wife and son were not aware of his disappearance, though.

Suddenly, Blackfire received a call from Dick. “Kom, Kori is in the batcave. I need you here.”

“Why would she be in your cave? Didn’t you told me she was to be kept there for the rest of her life?” Kommand’r retorted. “Things are complicated. The Asylum is now destroyed by a faller invasion. We have to get everyone out.” Dick replied. “And I think I have a possible solution that turn Kori back to normal.”

The Queen’s eyes widened. Is a miracle finally happening? Will she get to see her sister’s hot hearted soul once again?


	7. Blackfire

**One week and a half ago**

_“I am afraid that your future will not last, Mr. Sionis.” A certain man yelled at the mobster. “Not when you did those horrible things!” “Is that so, Mr. prophet?” Black Mask chuckled. “My future will prosper, and my legacy will thrive for generations! There will be nothing your prediction can do to stop me. Say another thing about my legacy, and you shall face your perdition.” The brute coldly threatened the alien._

_“Very soon, your bloodline will end in your own hands.” The elder retorted. “And you will be defeated by a half tamaranian princess, and she –” before the sentence was completed, a gunshot was heard. The prophet’s body, tied onto a chair, laid motionless._

**Present day**

The crime lord had killed more than a dozen fortune tellers, all of whom told him the same thing. Looking at his newest prophet victim, he shook his head and commanded his men. “Get that alien girl to me! I am going to make sure that she will be unable to fight back!” The man ordered.

Soon, the muted quadruple amputee was carried into the room, carried like a clutch in a lady’s hands. Her head was shaved bald after too much fluids were caked into her short messy bob cut, all her teeth pulled out after an attempted resistance to her latest blowjob. The studies conducted in the girl’s body found out that a genetic defect rendered her sterile, but her current condition required a condom to use in order to be completely safe.

Black Mask glared at his severely degraded property, as if it had done something wrong to him. The lack of pupils in her eyes shone pitifully, the scars of her recent surgery had healed, with the skin beginning to restore to the girl’s usual paleness. A raven stubble was left in place of her already shortened hair, a scar barely visible on the scalp.

The sight of the stubble annoyed the crime lord since the color happened to be the color of his mask. He felt a bit relieved, as the person, assumed to be the princess who will defeat him, was rendered utterly powerless to even inflict a scratch on him. With the power restricting collar tightly chocking her neck, the powers could never go to her brain, her mind. In no time, the ex-princess will become one of the most degraded things in his colony. Without anything to locate the colony at all, the Sionis legacy would not be stopped for many more generations to come.

The crime lord laughed at the girl’s lifelong misery. It was because of her that one of his favorite sex slaves was killed, and it was because of the prophecy that all her limbs are to be amputated with nothing left, as if she never had them in the first place. It was because of her and the prediction that she and her brother were permanently separated from both freedom and each other, all alone in misery and fear.

Deciding that the object deserved more suffering, Black Mask commanded “Have it whipped hundreds of lashes, then have it be rented to Cobblepot!”

**Batcave**

A week had passed since the Arkham Asylum incident, the corpse of Pamelia Isely was finally found. Her face showed a peaceful expression, although her body showed otherwise as her neck was mangled and her intestines had rotten to the point that maggots were seen.

The DNA of the two fallers were found with complicated results. Guzma had a few traits of Atlantean decent, his parents were unaware of the fact, since the trait was thought to be lost generations ago. The revelation was nothing compared to Anabel’s result since her origins were not fully founded, although it was found to be more complex.

Nonetheless, it was confirmed that the two individuals were not fully human, and that they were one of a kind. As the heart that was eventually harvested from Guzma was suited for human use, the moment the cure was made from it, Barbara seize the opportunity and cured herself without hesitation. The frozen heart, on the other hand, was confirmed to be suitable for making the cure for Kori and was currently made.

During that time, Kom finally get to see her half-bred Nephew for the very first time. It was when Jake got to experience his extended family for the first time in years! He got to assist his grandfather in detective work and crime fighting, finding more about his mother’s home world by her sister and going to amusement park with his daddy. However, he missed the time he had with his sister and mother, since she had not recovered from her induced coma. He also missed his unborn sibling, which he could never feel or know their gender at all as the baby miscarried less than one week of pregnancy from poison and explosion.

He once prayed for his sibling and half siblings to come back, but to no avail, as they had long since been disintegrated from existence. Another time, after seeing his sister’s limbs, he swore to put her back together as soon as they got her back, no matter how impossible it seemed. After all, he didn’t want his mother to see Mar’i as a mangled mess.

Speaking of Kori, she was in the same state since Dick carried her out of the Asylum, even without any more dosages, she never seemed to wake up. There were times where Dick thought Kori was going back to consciousness only to find out she was still deeply comatose.

“According to the DNA testing, we’ve found traces of you and Kori in Miss Magenta. However, due to a recent raid by the penguin and two face, the results are not fully confirmed.” Batman told Blackfire, a worried expression on his face.

The Queen pouted in annoyance. “What do you mean traces of us are in that monster? Is she a long-lost sister of ours?” Blackfire retorted. “As far as I remembered, I only had one sister! And both our parents are dead!” “Not your sister, but Miss Magenta may have tamaranian blood in her. In other words, not much is confirmed, except that she will be undergoing a transformation soon, one that aliens of your kind will experience her age.” Batman responded, still worried about Anabel.

Blackfire jumped. “What kind of transformation she will undergo? I hope it’s not the kind my sister went through!” She frantically yelped. “I had seen it, it’s horrible. I couldn’t recognize my sister when she was undergoing this.”

“I am not sure how her alien puberty goes. Your transformations are random, isn’t it?” Batman replied. Blackfire nodded her head in agreement and acknowledgement, admitting the fact that even a Queen was incapable of controlling alien biology, much less on she had never seen before.

Blackfire then told Batman, “In my home planet, puberty transformation can occur any time after normal puberty but will always occur before our adulthood. The older that happened, the more painful its puberty will become.”

Meanwhile, Dick received news on what happened to Damian’s team. “Dick, we have suffered terrible loss today.” Damian lamented, his image, all dressed in black, indicated that he was in a funeral. Dick listened, having dealt with a lot of loss already. “What happened there, little buddy?” The man asked, his face trying to smile in order to cheer his adoptive brother up.

“Iris West.” Damian sobbed. “She disappeared a week ago…and we found her dead and naked, yesterday.”

The boy took a deep sigh. “She thought that being born a boy would protect her from Black Mask’s sexual abuse, but she was wrong. Ever since her sister died, Jai had been obsessing her and thought that she’s Iris…and went on to become a transgender girl she was…what we don’t know…”

Damien broke down in tears. It was not the first time one of his team members died, and if nothing was done, another of his team members will follow. Followed by a certain dog’s bark, the video call was off.

Dick then turn back to see Barbara waiting for him. “You know how much I really despised your alien, Ric.” The recovering woman told him. “I can’t believe that even after she hid your kids from you, you still love her with all your heart! I showered you with all the love and companionship and you still don’t love me back!” Barbara complained. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me huh?” Dick grunted. “You should ask that yourself. Says the bitch who raped me after we broke up and cheated on me with Batman.”

Barbara fumed in anger. “Get back with me together, or I’ll make your life even more miserable!” She yelled at Dick. “Why would you value that alien bitch over everything?!? What good did she—” “Enough Barbara! Since when did I favor Kori over you? I am also disappointed with her hiding the truth from me, but she has her reasons! I am even more disappointed with you for prioritizing yourself over everyone especially her as my love!” Dick yelled back with his greatest might. “You raped me and tried to deny Kori a chance to recover, and actively badmouth Kori during her coma in secret! We are already done a long time ago and your dirty tricks will not do anything to bring us back together! Now get out of my sight in my life!”

The redhead woman turned back and slammed the door behind her. _‘fine, but not without making…miserable out of you.’ _Dick could hear Barbara said. But nothing mattered to him anymore. Glancing at his comatose alien ex, he knew that things would take a brighter turn between the two of them. He knew that it’s not either of their fault that Mar’i and Jake were created. Kori did not know either at first…

Dick then shifted his gaze to his little boy, who was sleeping beside his mother. He didn’t look as innocent as he was two years ago, but he showed a rather peaceful expression, as if he was safe and sound.

And then, another woman showed up. She was Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl, who was best friends with Kori during the latter’s time as a titan. The two kept in touch after going separate paths, however, with Kori’s breakdown, Donna was unable to contact her at all, even visits, where she was often denied access in Arkham Asylum.

“Kori…” Donna muttered. “I am here…”

Dick watched as Donna walked towards the bed Kori was on and hugged the alien. He wondered how a friendship could survive all those times. It felt like a determination within the amazon had sparked within.

“I am finally here…those years must be hard for you…” Donna wept. “Sorry for not being there for you when you are in trouble…I-I was on a mission at that time…”

**???**

After successfully getting away from the authorities, the isolated mutant gazed upon the bright fading moon. It was blinding to its glittery lilac eyes, but the eyes refused to close.

By then, the right arm had mutated beyond recognition. Green, solid eyes formed all over it, with four of the fingers on a finger each. Initially flesh red, the arm became darker, although no sun had come contact with it.

Anabel sat on what was left of a certain island, once filled with the aroma of vegetation and sea breezes. Strangely, the spaceship was mostly untouched and was the only sanctuary left after the tragedy. No one stepped foot on the barren land until she came along.

Feeling powerless and saddened by the loss of life, the woman shed a tear on a patch of deserted land. Splash, the drop hit the cracks of the cold hard ground. Cold like her once existent facade, like her constant feelings.

It was a full moon when she witnessed Plumeria died in front of her very eyes. Anabel wondered if she was going to make it to the next full moon. After losing everything she loved, she believed that she was better off dead, and therefore gave up her will to live.

**Flashback**

_“I love you both, Guz and Plums. I really loved you…” Anabel one told her skull friends. The pair chuckled at her remark. “I see ‘Bel! You could have told us so!” Plumeria remarked. “By the way, we are organizing a party tomorrow night. It would be weird, really champ.” Guzma told the cop. “On the fun side, you’ll get to enjoy goodies from both of us! I just hope you would come!”_

_Anabel thought for a moment before replying “I am probably attending your party tomorrow. It’s fun to participate in an activity with friends around.” She showed her rare, angelic smile to her two partners, thinking that the party will make an eventful impact on her miserable life._

_Little did the three buddies knew, the party was the grave mistake that took everything from them, that stripped them down beyond their cores. For the rest of their lives._


	8. Fright

**Batcave**

After a visit for her bestie Kori, Donna Troy was about to leave when Batman received another crime alert. “B-bats, scarecrow had just terrorized the diner Harleen and I were in…and those asses with the Black Masks are here! H-help!” It’s Harleen’s assistant, John Doe aka Joker No. C55. “Deal with those before it’s--”

The call from the poor Joker was cut short with a gunshot, but Batman managed to find the location. “Everyone, get to the sugar cube diner, now!” Batman ordered the whole family.

As soon as the bat family and Donna reached the scene, the policemen were already there. Dozens of dead bodies were seen at the scene. There, the paramedics were attempting to resuscitate the critically injured John.

“What’s going on?” Batman asked. One of the survivors replied. “There’s a mysterious gas…here…everyone was fighting all over…then scarecrow and a few men and women came in and shoot everyone on sight.”

Upon realizing that one of the casualties happened to be Dawn Granger aka Dove, Donna broke down in tears. “Dawn…no…” Donna cried. Jason watched the woman wailing over her friend, sighing in despair as he had gone through the same thing before.

While the crime scene was going on, Batman found a suspicious capsule that could had contained the fear toxin gas. A mysterious liquid was inside and leaking from it, leaving a trail behind.

**???**

Speaking of the devil, Scarecrow returned triumphant with every single henchmen Black Mask borrowed him. “Operation success.” The ex-doctor announced.

The crime lord, Black Mask, smiled, holding a dead boy’s severed head. “Good! Very soon, that green hair doctor will be no more! Oh, so will Harley Quinn Junior! It’s a big shame if she’s pregnant.” He coldly chuckled.

Just then, Penguin returned with the poor half alien, in a state worse than ever. While what was left of it was enough to be recognized to be Starfire’s daughter, it was further degraded, with both ears amputated and tongue cut out. “I can’t believe my boys refused to fuck this bloody thing no matter how much I convinced that it isn’t a human at all! Maybe these changes will help with her future services! Here’s the money!” Penguin handed a suitcase of money to Black Mask.

“Thanks.” Black Mask replied. “Those changes you made are not enough. Let me handle the rest. You can go now, Mr Cobblepot.”

After Penguin thanked his business partner and left, Black Mask pulled out a syringe and extracted a blood sample of his prized possession. “This’ll come in handy when I get my hands on its little brother.” Black Mask sneered. “I’ll make sure that their bloodline end. Permanently.”

**STAR Labs**

“This mysterious liquid…it’s one of the components that made out the fear toxins.” A scientist told Batman. “When mixed with carbon, will evolve into a deadly gas that induce fear.”

While the team of scientists were explaining to Batman, Jake held his father’s hand tightly. “Papa, why are they doing?”

Dick cuddled his remaining son and replied. “Son, you’ll learn that in your next chemistry class. Papa have no idea what happened.”

Jake pouted and continued to watch his grandfather talking with the scientists. That would be a very long day.

Or not, as a team of doctors arrived with a solemn note. “We are sorry, Mr Wayne. We’ve tried our best.” One of the doctors announced. “John Doe is brain dead. Harleen Quinzel Jr is still in deep danger.”

Everyone was devastated by the news. The one good Joker, working as Harley’s assistant, died in the hands of Black Mask’s team of terrors. “On the other hand, we’ve found another set of abandoned limbs near the sionis steel mill. Meaning that there’re finally clues that could track Black Mask down.” Another doctor added on. “Just watch out as it may be a red herring.”

The family eventually headed to the newly made crime scene as soon as they bid Donna farewell, there, a pair of arms like the ones Dick received, with the intact joints and the same mild warmness, were found. The legs that paired with the arms were found elsewhere, already showed signs of rotting. Unlike Mari’s legs, this set merely ended at the knees.

At the location where the abandoned limbs were located, a trail of blood was made, making it easier for batman to locate. “The limbs were removed at separate timings. The below knees came first, the arms are recent.” Batman deduced. “I’ll need to follow the blood trail, Red Robin, follow me. The rest of you, stay where you are.”

As soon as Batman and Red robin were out of earshot, the rest of the team were mercilessly attacked. Dick, desperately tried to defend his son, ran far away from the attackers, like the ones attacking the diner and killing the good Joker. Red Hood managed to gun down half the team, however, before he could stop anymore brutes, he was hit on his head by none other than fright herself. Batwoman went with Dick and managed to take down a few of the thugs as well, however, neither of them expected Black Mask and Scarecrow waiting for them at the end of the alley, the only way to connect with the cities.

“Hand me the boy! Or suffer the consequences!” Black Mask demanded. “I have every single one of the teen titans in my hands, if you refused to believe it, we can show you.” Scarecrow confidently mocked. He gestured towards a few bound and gagged people, one of whom was none other than Damian Wayne.

Dick stood rooted to the ground. Just as things couldn’t get any worse, fright arrived with Red Hood and Spoiler, one in her hand each. Both were knocked unconscious; hands were tied up. “Or it doesn’t matter, we can kill every single one of you and simply take that poor little boy from you. Half aliens like him sure make lots of money!”

“What had you done to my daughter?!?” Dick yelled. “What did they ever do to you?” “Well, for pretending to be human while they are clearly not at all!” A raspy British-like voice called out, none other than from Penguin. He was holding a degraded Mari like a hostage, a gun pointing at the spine at the neck. “One look, idiot, and everyone dies!”

Before anymore threats were made, Batman and Red Robin arrived. Despite being massively outnumbered, the resulting battle resulted in the bat family mostly victorious. Well, mostly.

The teen titans were rescued unharmed, while Batwoman and Red Hood regained consciousness not long after the battle. Spoiler was still recovering from her injuries while Red Robin, his mask torn off during the fight, covered his face in shame. Overall, things were quite stable. The same thing can’t be said to Dick and Jake, however.

Dick was completely unconscious, while Jake was nowhere to be found. the ringleaders managed to get away completely with Mari, without any single trace. The father was still clutching, as if his son was still there. Blood were all over the man as a result of repeated traumas all over his head.

Paramedics were called, police arrived at the scene. Everything became messy as dozens of corpses were carried away from the crime scene and samples were collected all over the place.

One of the policemen remarked “It’s the very same alley Plumeria XXX’s corpse was found! This alley is very near Arkham Asylum, so I guess escaped inmates did horrible deeds here.” Batman denied the claim, however. “According to the Asylum files, none of the people who attacked us except for scarecrow were incarcerated there. Roman Sionis is clearly sane, so is Cobblepot.”

Luckily, Batman had implanted a tracker onto one of Jake’s shirts, the shirt he was wearing. “Good thing we are well prepared. All we need is to locate the tracker and it’s where we can rescue Jake and his sister.” Batman replied, scanning for the tracker’s location.

???

“You’ve been a very bad boy, haven’t you?” Fright interrogated the young kid in one of the monster trucks what was used to transport slaves. Penguin was riding the vehicle, Mari strapped very tightly onto the seat right to his to prevent the siblings from seeing each other.

Black Mask, preparing the syringe of plasma extracted from his sister, glared at the boy and the brand on his forehead. “Humph, Lusamine did you really ugly!” The crime lord coldly told Jake. “Perhaps this serum will fix everything in no time!”

He pulled out a tranquillizer and mixed the blood sample with it before advancing towards a terrified and struggling Jake. Finally, the first step to eradicate the existence of half tamarianians came to fruition.

Jake felt the inevitable sting of the needle piercing into his youthful and delicate skin, and the content of the liquid pouring into his bloodstream. Soon, he will be one of the crime lord’s kill count.


End file.
